


Hot Chocolate and Your Number

by Roseflame44



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, America mentioned, Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop au. Barista Gilbert flirting with Matthew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Your Number

In Matthews mind the best thing the city had ever done was put a coffee shop so close to the library. The library was probably his favorite place to spend time after school, with the quiet atmosphere and plenty of unexplored worlds inside the books he couldn't help but love it. With the addition of the coffee shop just across the street made it even better, in there it was warm and smelled heavenly though was noisier then the library but it was the soft kind of chatter that ebbed and flowed in the back of ones senses. Either way both were on Matts' list of favorite places to be. 

Today the library has been busier then usual with a small army of little children there to here stories and maybe get their parents to check out some of their favorite books to read before bed. Matthew didn't mind the kids, in fact he loved them, but they were louder then the average library goer and made it harder to concentrate on the newest fantasy thriller he'd picked to read that day. So he'd decided to head across to the coffee shop after checking out his book. He would just have to remember to inform his brother where he was when it came time for him to get picked up. 

With quick steps Matt jogged lightly across the street, backpack hitting him slightly with each step, reminding him of work he needed to do later. Once his feet hit the wood floor Matt smiled to himself, the coffee shop really was very nice. The atmosphere was calm today with so few customer, the soft music filled all the space and it was pleasantly warm with the smell of different coffees, today it had a heavy scent of cinnamon and when Matt looked on the little chalk board he saw why. Today the special was a cinnamon latte and fresh backed buns. 

With a quick look around Matthew spotted a comfy looking chair tucked in the back corner with a light behind it, it was perfect. After claiming the chair by putting his book and backpack on it before turning and heading for the counter. 

Standing at the counter is a guy who looks about his age, minus the snow white hair, who grins at Matthew as he steps forward. 

“Hey there cutie, what can I get you?” The guys voice is like liquid.

Matthew blushed but had a soft, shy smile playing on his lips, he'd met with this barista before when he'd been in earlier in the week. Even then the boy had flirted with him and Matt had nearly died when he'd been called hot stuff before composing himself enough to respond.

“Well what would you recommend?” Matthew asked in his usual quiet tone. 

With a smile the barista, Gilbert as his name tag read, replied, “Well how about a hot chocolate with my number on it?” 

“Can I get some caramel drizzle on top too, and maybe know when you're off?” He's now leaning on his elbow looking directly at Gilbert, who had been lazily leaning on the other side. He doesn't mind the flirting at all, though truth be told he was probably the worst at flirting back. When he'd had a crush on someone in his class a year or so back he'd ended up stumbling so badly over his words he had hoped to spontaneously combust.

Though by the surprised look on Gilberts' face he clearly hadn't expected to have Matt flirt back. After a moment the barista regained himself somewhat. “S-sure. Anything else for you today?” 

“Nope,” He had to laugh at the slight trip up from the other man.

“It'll be $4.36.” Matthew handed over what he owed and happily took the recite handed back to him. When he sat down and waited for his drink he looked at the back of the paper and smiled, on it was when Gilbert got off hastily scribbled in scrunched up handwriting. It looked like he'd have a little over an hour to kill if he wanted to talk to him once he got off. 

That was perfectly fine. With a grin Matthew grabbed his book and began reading, only getting up to get his drink once his name was called. With the warm sweet drink in hand and tell tale numbers written on the cup Matthew settled in to read till Gilbert got off of work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write since I haven't in so long and this seemed like a good idea. (I don't know how to flirt and it probably shows)
> 
> Any and all Comments are welcome and very much appreciated. And if you guys would like I'd be happy to made a sequel to this.


End file.
